lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Strife Rally
'' This project is currently placed under indefinite hiatus by the creator. If new ideas are planned for this, it will return. '' |author = Trailblazer101 |illustrator = Trailblazer101 |coverartist = Trailblazer101 |published = Blazing Publishers |release = August 2022 |pagenumber = TBA |pre = |succ = }} Strife Rally is an upcoming 2022 science-fiction racing comedy adventure comic book series created by Trailblazer101 featuring an original story spanning across multiple issues, beginning with the story arc "Community Division" for the series' first volume. The series is centered on different dimensions, characters, and racing elements, all of which are made under an original conception by Trail and partially adapt elements from other LMMCU projects for its' original story and world. The comic book series features unique adaptations of various members from the LMMCU Wiki community in addition to original characters for the series that are all designed by Trail, with each character having distinctive styles traditionally inspired by projects or interests of other LMMCU members, while also having original depictions of them to differentiate the characters in the series from their appearances in other community projects. It will also feature various forms of transportation significant to each character that will be used for racing across the dimensions in the story. It will be published by Blazing Publishers, with the first issue intended to be released in August of 2022. Each issue will be part of an overarching story arc, beginning with "Community Division" for volume 1. Premise The comic book series will explore various members of the LMMCU Wiki in a new light as they work together to keep their different worlds from falling into a near-endless conflict while facing new challenges from devious people who oppose their way of living and seek to incite a new beginning for their worlds by dividing the residents against each other. Issues Volume 1 The first volume of Strife Rally will be classified under the story arc title "Community Division". To be added Characters The characters will be divided among different groups. * Miles Hendersen : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user and founder MilesRS677. * Shade Thomson : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user ShadeTheNarwhal. * James Delammo : The character is inspired by the former LMMCU Wiki user Skyrimlord3. * Brendan Payne : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * Jared Argeetee : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user RealGameTime. * Luke Fox : The character is inspired by the former LMMCU Wiki user PixelFox666. * Roc'n Wrathmore : The character is inspired by the former LMMCU Wiki user PeaceableKingdom. * Nathaniel Vesperal : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user VesperalLight. * Benny Maker : The character is inspired by the former LMMCU Wiki user BENNYtheAVENGER. * Ruby Cypher : The character is inspired by the former LMMCU Wiki user The-Cipher-King-2002. * Ian DiJago : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user iNinjago. * Richard Sho-Gunnin : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user Red Shogun. * Amiga Natalie Ayla : The character is inspired by the LMMCU Wiki user VesperalLight. * Zella Van Amstel : The character is loosely inspired by the version of Shade from TR Earhart's Press Start. * Sora Joy : The character is loosely inspired by the former LMMCU Wiki user Skyrimlord3. More to be added Transportation The comic book series features various forms of transportation that the main characters use throughout the series' issues for different races spread across the dimensions, with them usually being technological machines or natural beings. More to be added Locations The comic book series features many different locations in the form of dimensions, each of which has a unique design, style, and element attributes that correlate to the main characters. Some of the notable locations are listed below: * Cytronia : A cyberpunk world with advanced technology that monitors the civilians and is controlled by major media corporations that develop their vast array of products, similar to LMMCU. Miles Hendersen originates from here and leads a biker gang against the Cybertronia enforcers. * Coralis : An underwater coral colony that has ancient runes and treasures from a legendary kingdom that was sieged and sunk into the horrid depts' many eons ago, with a new generation of merfolks residing in the colony after it reproduced. Shade Thomson is a prince of Coralis and explores the unknown surrounding locations of the depths as a sub-agent while seeking to advance the kingdom with weapons in fear of another war with the surface and is the childhood friend and lover of Zella Van Amstel, who is the princess and advocates for advanced technology being used to preserve the coral regions. * Rune Spires : A series of floating islands connected by different pathways and chains that are all being held up by the Nimbus Amplifier in the middle of the lands' core. The lands are filled with crystalline runes and shards that provide magical capabilities and constructs for its civilians, which are used as a power source, construction material, food products, and currency across the many islands. James Delammo originates from the lands and adores its many spectacles and cultures, as does Sora Joy, who is Delammo's love interest that defected from the Spires to join the Hunters of Artemis which hides out in the nearby forest where she acts as an independent woman who manipulates men with her Cupid Arrows. * The Raidlands : An underdeveloped and poorly run wasteland city that is filled with rundown buildings and is fueled by constant crime and corruption. The exterior parts of the lands are a deserted volcanic plain that is awaiting eruption and is capable of wiping out the city, although its' volcanic supplies are manipulated for personal use by the city-goers. Brendan Payne originates from the lands and is a famed outlaw and thief amongst the city. * Futurtopia : A futuristic advanced city that was formed from devious revolutions and controlled by an energy-powered android, while a resistance commonly rallies against the city's ways of life and the android's operations. The city is run solely on an energy cube that powers the entire city's tech networks and is guarded by the android himself. Jared Argeetee and Benny Maker are residents of the city and co-lead the resistance against the android and uses a lot of advanced tech as their aids. * Hollows Forrest : A secluded haunted and eerie forest that is filled with various dark and horrific creatures that are a part of secret mutation experiments going on in the area. The forest is under secret government surveillance, but a section of it is owned by residents which go hunting in the area. Luke Fox is one of many residents who has been indirectly affected by these mutations. * The Kingdom of Wrathmore : A deserted wasteland kingdom that has a lot of notable flaws with its control but remains steadily functioning and peaceful, with its residents living in luxury and harmony. The kingdom is heavily guarded and monitored by the royal guard which seeks to protect the king and his secrets. The king Roc'n Wrathmore leads his kingdom and has been doing so for many centuries, even after he was cursed and became a wraith. * Luminous Bourgeois : A middle-class industrialized realm that relies solely on the natural energies tapped into by sorcery to maintain their functionality through the use of light energy manipulation and is filled with mass industrialization that was prospered from the wealthy men's business operations. One of the most wealthy electricians, Nathaniel Vesperal, is from the more wealth side of the realm and uses his light energy to aid the realm in thriving for the future, while Amiga Natalie Ayla, a clone of Vesperal, is from the impoverished side of the realm and uses her light manipulation powers to control the realm's source of power. * Cryptic Catacombs : An old forgotten world filled with ancient rune temples which house the universe's secrets that are not meant to be learned and are securely guarded by the Universal Ciphers, a group that Ruby Cypher is a part of which is experienced in encoding and decoding the secrets. The Cryptic Catacombs exist in between reality itself and is only accessible through certain means of magical rituals. * Nanrago : A ministerial world that is less advanced compared to the other worlds and focuses on the enlightenment of the spirit and heroic capabilities within one's self, where ninja and samurai skills are a common norm. Ian DiJago is a resident of the world and is very profound in spiritual practices. * Macedonympus : An industrially advanced world that is fueled by machines and artillery, and has centered around the mythology of the Greeks until a decade long war fought between the mortals and the radical mythological Olympian deities that despise the mortals split the world apart. Richard Sho-Gunnin is a veteran soldier of this war and has been an active part of challenging the gods for his people's freedoms. Trivia * Trail was influenced to create this comic book series by ShadeTheNarwhal's comic book series Malevolence, MilesRS677's TV series The Red Order, and Skyrimlord3's TV series Press Start to make the comic book series distinctive and original, although the series has largely developed into its' own original conception created by Trail, with some elements from those influences being attributed in the series. * The comic book series was originally titled "Press GO!" due to its racing aspects and initially heavy influence from Press Start, however, Trail chose to change the title to Strife Rally on October 3rd, 2019 to avoid similarities with Press Start, particularly due to the controversy surrounding the TV series' creator Skyrimlord3, and , as Trail was not fond of the comparisons that were made with the titles. As a result, the logo was also changed to a more unique design as it was originally intended to be reminiscent of the logo of Press Start. ** In addition to that, Sky's character in the comic book series was renamed from "Jason Dagotto" to "James Delammo" due to the controversy. "Delammo" unintentionally sounds and looks similar to "dilemma". ** Trail came up with and favored the title "Strife Rally" over "Press GO!" due to "strife" meaning "angry or bitter disagreement over fundamental issues; conflict" and "rally" meaning to "come together again to continue fighting after a defeat or dispersion", both of which are common occurrences in the LMMCU Wiki community. Gallery Miles Hendersen Strife Rally.png|Miles Hendersen's design. Miles Hendersen Strife Rally 2.png|Miles Hendersen's design. Shade Thomson Strife Rally.png|Shade Thomson's design. Shade Thomson Strife Rally 2.png|Shade Thomson's design. James Delammo Strife Rally.png|James Delammo's design. James Delammo Strife Rally 2.png|James Delammo's design. Brendan Payne Strife Rally.png|Brendan Payne's design. Brendan Payne Strife Rally 2.png|Brendan Payne's design. Jared Argeetee Strife Rally.png|Jared Argeetee's design. Jared Argeetee Strife Rally 2.png|Jared Argeetee's design. Luke Fox Strife Rally.png|Luke Fox's design. Luke Fox Strife Rally 2.png|Luke Fox's design. Roc'n Wrathmore Strife Rally.png|Roc'n Wrathmore's design. Roc'n Wrathmore Strife Rally 2.png|Roc'n Wrathmore's design. Nathaniel Vesperal Strife Rally.png|Nathaniel Vesperal's design. Nathaniel Vesperal Strife Rally 2.png|Nathaniel Vesperal's design. Benny Maker Strife Rally.png|Benny Maker's design. Benny Maker Strife Rally 2.png|Benny Maker's design. Ruby Cypher Strife Rally.png|Ruby Cypher's design. Ruby Cypher Strife Rally 2.png|Ruby Cypher's design. Ian DiJago Strife Rally.png|Ian DiJago's design. Ian DiJago Strife Rally 2.png|Ian DiJago's design. Richard Sho-Gunnin Strife Rally.png|Richard Sho-Gunnin's design. Richard Sho-Gunnin Strife Rally 2.png|Richard Sho-Gunnin's design. Amiga Natalie Ayla Strife Rally.png|Amiga Natalie Ayla's design. Amiga Natalie Ayla Strife Rally 2.png|Amiga Natalie Ayla's design. Zella Van Amstel Strife Rally.png|Zella Van Amstel's design. Zella Van Amstel Strife Rally 2.png|Zella Van Amstel's design. Sora Joy Strife Rally.png|Sora Joy's design. Sora Joy Strife Rally 2.png|Sora Joy's design. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Blazing Publishers Category:Strife Rally Category:Comic Category:Comics Category:Comic book Category:Comic book series Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Racing Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:August Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Indefinite Hiatus